The conventional method for baking and packaging individual baked goods such as cupcakes and muffins typically includes placing fluted paper liners or cups into individual molds of baking utensils or pans, usually having a multiple of 6 molds per pan. An amount of batter is poured into each conventional liner and the pans are placed in an oven which may be heated to about 325° F.-350° F. for baking. The pans are removed from the oven when the batter is done and baked goods have formed.
Ideally, the baked goods are removed from the cooking utensil while the utensil is still hot. Such timely removal allows the baked goods to cool more quickly. Also, the utensil is available for subsequent baking sooner if baked goods are removed from the utensil while hot.
However, a user cannot easily lift hot baked goods in conventional liners without burning the fingers through contact with either the utensil and/or the hot baked good itself. Inverting the utensil to remove the baked goods is not a feasible solution because such inversion may damage the baked goods. In particular, the tops of the baked goods may be damaged by such inversion, adversely affecting their aesthetic appeal.
Therefore, an improved baking cup which can be removed from a baking utensil without burning the fingers is desirable. Further, an improved method of manufacturing baking cups is desirable, particularly if such a method may produce improved baking cups without requiring additional bake-proof material. Such improved method may also reduce waste associated with the baking cup manufacturing process.